Recycled Notebook
by XxzombieweirdoxX
Summary: Kyle feels strangely about Fanboy. He does what an emo wizard nerd does best: he writes. Fankyle, ofc.
1. Chapter 1

Haai peepz! Welcome to my first uploaded fic. It's disgustingly cliche and you're gonna read it anywayz and youre gonna _love it._ Right off the bat I wanna make it clear that I only type LIEK DIS in the intro and title portionz, the actual story is… _slightly_ more literate.

I can't tell you how long this'll be, or how often it'll be updated. I'm hoping 2 keep it short, only a few chaperz, and update whenever a chapter is finished. I'm writing this in Google Docs so I can work on it on my phone in school if needed.

This story takez place a few yearz into the future. They're all in ~high school~ now, and ofc look different. Visualz of these designz are on my Deviantart (xxhematemesisxx) but it's not really necessary 2 the story that you know exactly what they look like, since an explanation kinda got written in by itself, lolz.

Boring bitz over! Grab your action figurez, comic bookz, and frosty freezy freezez, and let's get a motherfuckin BRAAAIINNN FRREEEEEEZZZEEE!

_He took his mask off in the Frosty Mart parking lot yesterday. We were sitting on the curb, sipping the new Frosty Freezy Freeze flavors from our cups, and he said it was feeling tight around his head. Chum Chum had said something about not having that problem, because of the way his mask is shaped, I believe? I wouldn't know, because Fanboy's full face was uncovered in front of me and it was...gorgeous. Red lines grazed the top of his cheeks below his eyes and the skin above them was a subtle shade lighter. It's exactly what you'd imagine he would look like. He's even been wearing his dirty blonde hair over his mask for years now… the only thing hidden is a small area around his eyes! And that's what frustrates me so deeply, that this bumbling fool can put me in such a trance over a few inches of face! I felt like a cartoon when Fanboy waved his hand in front of my face, calling my name so innocently. He made a fool of me in that moment! That ninny! I can't stand him I ha_

Kyle chucked the pen across the room and grabbed at his hair, growling. He couldn't even write the word. It had only been about a week since he started writing these kind of interactions down. An old notebook, remnant of his endeavors attempting to get back into Milkweed Academy for Wizards, with the used pages haphazardly torn out. That was where Kyle wrote about Fanboy. Up until the aforementioned week ago, Kyle didn't even quite realize how frustratingly infatuated he was with that teen. Certainly he felt this way before, previous dormmates at Milkweed made him nervous and excited and drew him towards them, but the dense little wizard simply thought of it as a desire for companionship. He was, after all, friendless there as well. And those boys seemed so cool and nice, and most definitely seemed to make good friends (well, they would, if he ever talked to them.) But when the butterflies tickled his intestines in response to Fanboy, that confused wizboy! They were already friends. What's more than friends? The realization hit Kyle harder than an unexpectedly high stop sign during a midnight stroll around town on a broomride.

A gloved hand slammed the notebook shut on the table. He was wearing these gloves and writing about this now, specifically, out of all times, because it was a small window of time between morning biscuits and the hour Fanboy and Chum Chum usually knocked. Kyle wanted as much time to write as possible, so he got dressed to go out to….wherever his friends decided to drag him today. Likely the Frosty Mart and then Oz Comix, but there was an equal opportunity for it to be somewhere completely unprecedented, like the furniture store or an electric plant (that was quite the weekend adventure!) Regardless, Kyle wanted to look his best (by that he really meant looking like a total mess, but an intentional mess composed of fishnets, ripped denim, and too many belts. Yes, he went from typical lonely kid to typical lonely teen. AKA, weirdo to emo.) and feel his best too, by having his thoughts about yesterday collected and organized, dumped on lined paper and hopefully forgotten about until the next time his teenage hormone imbalances brought him to pick up the damn notebook again. But with his pen sitting on the floor, and his face piping hot, it truly did not seem like that was happening.

With typically perfect fanfic timing, a knock echoed from the door to Kyle's abode. A disgruntled wizard threw himself up to storm to the demanding door. Once again with seemingly perfect fanfic logic, the only perpetrator of this disturbance was Fanboy himself. No Chums in sight. Internally, Kyle threw his head back and groaned internally. Externally, he simply inquired on Chum Chum's absence.

"Oh, he's out on a date with Yo! They're at that new Moomin cafe," answered Fanboy. Oh, when will the mind numbing tropes end! "That just means it's you and me today buddy!" The words that just left his soft, kissable lips couldn't have shaken Kyle more. It was like the entire universe read his notebook and was taunting him for it, like the kids at school do to him. Either that, or it was playing wingman.

"That's… fine," wizboy flinched, no no that sounds like he wasn't down! "That's great! Swell! Jolly!" and he punctuated that with an arm swing. Wow, he certainly looks like a dweeb.

But Fanboy payed it no mind, likely not even noticing, and simply exclaimed "Well, let's go! We're gonna have such a great day Kyle!" and wrapped an arm around resident emo, catching him off guard. But as quickly as the contact was initiated it was retracted, so Fanboy could begin the trek to…. Wherever. Kyle followed quickly behind, rubbing his shoulder, still a little flabbergasted by the simple touch. Strangely, two months ago, it'd be a simple annoyance. Come to think of it, two months ago it wouldn't have even happened. He's not entirely sure, as crushes will so often give you rose colored lenses, but Kyle was fairly sure the other teen had recently become a bit more.. Touchy. No, nothing perverted, you freaks, but Fanboy's empty hands would often find their way towards Kyle, whether it be his shoulder, his back, or the top of his head. And of course the hugging. Every time the boys hung out, you couldn't escape it. They were short and sweet, a quick squeeze and then he was feet away once again. But what these embraces lacked in length they certainly caught up in frequency. Every goodbye. Every happy moment, every sad moment. It felt like he punctuated his damn sentences with them. Admittedly, a majority of these were group hugs with Chum Chum. But this had to be a cover. An excuse. Because the blonde hugslut placed his head on Kyle's shoulder in these. It just had to mean something!

The rapidfire overthinking coursing through wizboy's brain was cut when they got a couple paces down the sidewalk and Fanboy started, "Soooo I was thinking we stop by the Frosty Mart first, to get some drinks, but from there? I was gonna let you decide!"

"Wait what? I thought you had a plan!"

"Well, normally Chum and I talk about what to do over our morning Man Arcti-Crunch! But since he dipped today, I really don't know what to do. And I couldn't think of anything that emo wizards like to do."

Choosing to disregard that last utterance, Kyle mumbled a simple "well I don't know either.." in response to being put on spot like that.

Throwing his arm around the other teen to give his shoulder a reassuring shake, Fanboy went "Well, we can decide when we get there! Let's go get Frosties, buddy!" Kyle hadn't even realized they were there yet until Fanboy released his scrawny wizard shoulders from his grasp and ran inside. He followed suit.

Entering the store he found, unsurprisingly, only Lenny to be working. Boog was nowhere in sight. Probably somewhere in the back, trying to find a way to stick his weiner in that damn Chimp Chomp machine. ZING! Good riddance, though. That barbarian would probably beat him and Fanboy to a pulp for "being gay in his store" (he's done it before).

Kyle made a beeline for the machine where his friend stood: the Frosty Freezy Freeze Maker. While not nearly as obsessively fanatic about the frozen drinks, the edgelord considered them to be "one of the few things that still brought him joy." Yeesh. He poured himself a medium sized cup of blue raspberry, but looked over to watch Fanboy. It was mesmerizing. After all these years, despite being a high schooler now, he still gets so excited over every cup. Eyes wide and glistening, he held the cup to the nozzle and watched intently. He was bouncing up and down. Kyle watched his legs bend and rise and bend again in his worn blue jeans, making his cape wave after him. Fanboy giggled and it made Kyle feel light. But shortly, the Frosty cup was filled, and Fanboy walked off from the machine after seeing the other teen holding a full cup.

"Two dollars," Lenny groaned at them. The price for two Frosty Freezy Freezes. Fanboy reached into his pocket, and Kyle's heart dropped. He went fishing in his jeans for a dollar, but to no avail. His memory of this morning was correct, the supposedly super smart wizard forgot his wallet. Walked right out the door with no money. Stupid! He grabbed Fanboy's arm and muttered to his friend the mistake he made. Sure, he was ashamed to admit to his friend (and gay crush) that he made such a whoopsie, but not being able to pay for something he couldn't just put back, in front of a store clerk who wouldn't be so nicely forgiving, instilled such a panic in the socially anxious wizard.

But Lenny still overheard and rolled his eyes, commenting "Wow, you're the last person I'd expect that one from."

"Oh it'll be ok Kyle! I have an idea!" Fanboy proclaimed, grabbing both cups. He ran them over to the machine and dumped their contents into the bottom and tossed the cups, getting a weird look from Kyle and a string of naughty no-no words from Lenny! The odd superhero proceeded to snag the largest Frosty cup size: colossal size. He filled it to the very top and carried it proudly to the counter.

"Uuuhhh… that'll be.. One dollar," said a speechless Lenny. The store clerk could've sworn this kid just said he wasn't gay like, a week ago, yet here he was sharing this big ass Frosty Freezy Freeze with the very kid that made everyone else in Galaxy Hills question Fanboy's heterosexuality. Whatever. He wasn't paid to care.

"Perfect!" and Fanboy placed his dollar on the counter. The two walked triumphantly out through the store door. He took a satisfied sip from the monster thing that stood taller than his head. Then the blonde turned to Kyle and asked if he wanted any right now. That's when wizboy realized there was only one straw. How cliche, ugh. And now an internal conflict: on one hand, that's... so many levels of unsanitary. But on the other hand, Fanboy got that for _them_, and it would be so rude to turn it down.. He looked so proud of himself! And it would almost be like an indirect kiss… of course the homosexual thoughts won. Plus he was just plain thirsty. Kyle leaned down and took a sip from the cup in Fanboy's outstretched arm. Wizboy quickly realized that he was probably meant to grab the cup, though, as a surprised look crossed the other's face. He probably looked really weird. How does one solve this pickle? By jerking away so suddenly that the straw falls out too, of course! He caught it, thankfully, but not without frantically putting it back and uttering a bajillion apologies. Dork.

"No big deal dude" Fanboy replied "But are you good? You've been.. Off this morning," That made Kyle sweat a bit. "Oh! I have an idea! We can just go hang out at your place today! Since neither of us had any ideas,"

Kyle relaxed at the suggestion, "Yes, that does sound nice.."

"Aw yes! Chill day with my best buddy!" Fanboy then hugged Kyle tight and even picked him up off the pavement for a moment. That caught him off guard and the redhead stuttered mid-air. But it went unacknowledged as the other teen grabbed him by the wrist and they started sprinting back to Kyle's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetingz again! I'm back with more garbage. Seriously, I don't like this chapter as much as the first one… Whatever though! I'm not rewriting it. You've gotten this far, you're gonna read it anywayz!

Honeztly I had a bit of a time coming up with where 2 go with this thing. I think chapter 3 iz gonna be the last. But I mean… I'm gonna have two whole ass weekz off from skool bcuz of Corona soo… maybe I'll write another?

Yea, btw, not 2 spoil or anything, but I was laughing a little as I wrote this, bcuz instead of coming up with a normal reason 4 Kyle to take so long finding the board gamez (ex: they were buried deep in a closet (kinda like fanboy OOP-)) I just kinda.. Wrote it in that he was crazy obsessed with them at some point? Maybe hyperfixated? IDK

Also wow this chapter iz a lot shorter than the last.. I promize chapter 3 will be longer ! okie

Anywayz, unnecessary intro over. Once again, prepare your dying head for a mf BRRRAAAAAAAAAAIIIN FFFRRREEEEEEEEEEEZE!

Often Kyle forgot how close the Frosty Mart was to his apartment. The two only took a few minutes to get back by foot (very convenient for when neither of you will ever be allowed to drive) On the way back they even decided on an activity for the day: board games! Kyle had quite a few stashed around his home. A concerning amount, in fact.

Arriving back at the building, Fanboy immediately flopped onto the living room couch. Then he immediately got back up and asked about food, right as Kyle walked in behind him.

"Fanboy, I appreciate you, but we were quite literally just at a convenience store,"

"But I only had a dollarrrr!" Fanboy dragged out the last consonant in a childish wine. If Kyle's annoyance wasn't a facade before, it certainly was now. How frustrating. And so, the wizboy motioned for the other to follow him into the kitchen.

It was just as elegant as the rest of Kyle's apartment. Aquatic teal walls surrounded installations and appliances colored a warm green, with a tall brown pantry standing in the back. Fanboy had been here many times, though, whether it be another snack run, or to cook soup for his ill friend. Ah, chicken pox. We do not talk, or even think, about chicken pox. Walking through the room, a brief thought crossed Kyle's mind: their shared Frosty Freezy Freeze. Specifically, splitting it. He had plenty of cups in here, and surely that was the plan in getting it anyways? Save Kyle from his dollar-less doom, and then separate it later. But something about that idea struck him the wrong way. He didn't want to tear (or in this case, pour) apart something he shared with Fanboy…. electing not to think of _why_ he felt that way, he simply grabbed a straw from the cabinet. If not two separate cups, he could live with two straws. Redirecting himself back to their objective, the wizard opened the pantry.

"Hmm, let's see," Kyle hummed, "I'm not exactly sure how much of this you'd like.." it was Chum Chum who liked biscuits anyways. "Oh, wait! Crisps!" Kyle pulled out a bag of plain potato chips.

"...Crisps?" Fanboy was amused.

"Fanboy we've been acquainted for years you should know-"

"Of course I know what you're talking about, silly! But why do you call them that?" the blonde giggled, "It makes you sound like a-" Kyle threw the bag square into his face before that sentence could be finished. What a flirt. No matter how hopelessly attracted he was to the boy, he was still a total nincompoop.

The two headed back out to the living room. Kyle parted down a hallway to begin gathering the games they agreed on. Red-haired wizboy warned Fanboy that it'd be a while of a wait, as, like mentioned before, there were _many _board games around the house (Seriously, he was way too into them at one point) and motioned towards his bookshelf as an entertainment option, considering the lack of TV. Fanboy's eyes retreated from the shelf as quickly as they found it-if you thought he had the attention span for reading (one of _Kyle's_ books, at that) you've obviously never met Fanboy before. Or even heard of him, really. Black converse wandered back over to the couch. Plopping himself down, the teens eyes were drawn towards the table in front of him. It was a washed-out red color. But the items scattered across were what captured his gaze. Crumpled balls of paper sat unorderly beside a variety of pens and pencils (one of which was still sitting on the floor across from him) surrounding a single notebook. A brick red spiral notebook with something scribbled out on the front. Bends and folds and tears were present simply on the cover itself, and the book was small and thin, alluding to the fact that large amounts of paper had been torn from it. So, it was obviously used. Quite a bit. Needless to say, Fanboy was quite intrigued….. What was Kyle writing? The blonde didn't want to intrude on his best friend's privacy, though. It could be important to him. But, if that were the case, he wouldn't just leave it sitting out! It's probably something dumb, like harry potter fanfiction, or a list of british slurs. Satisfied with that reasoning, Fanboy opened the book.

"_Wow, I am such a ninny. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I'm supposed to be a genius wizard, so great that even Milkweed is too inferior for me-" _

Was he really still in denial about that?

"_Yet it took me this long to learn something about MYSELF. Egad, I can't believe the insults hurled at me in public school were correct! I think I am a homosexual." _

WELL that came out of nowhere. Now Fanboy wasn't sure if he wanted to continue reading. He could tell what this was. It's probably just going to be a bunch of Kyle's gay thoughts. Did the teen really want to know what his friend thought of other guys?

Fanboy kept reading.

"_Today I was sitting in solitude at the cafeteria table, per usual, and, as if on command, none other than Fanboy and Chum Chum approached. They were excited about something, I think it related to comic books. But Fanboy was right beside me. He was rambling with Chum Chum, and when he asked me if I thought it was cool, he grabbed my hand for emphasis. I could only nod foolishly like a deer in the headlights. My throat went dry and my heart jumped out of my chest! Fanboy held my hand, even only for a second, and he looked so excited too… it was marvelous. My face felt hot even after they left. That's when I realized I had feelings for him. I feel a little disgusted with myself, honestly." _

Reading that made Fanboy feel like something in his chest exploded. A million thoughts raced through his mind at lightspeed. Kyle liked him! He skimmed through the rest of the notebook. It was all just detailing interactions they had and how the wizard felt afterwards. Closing the book and sliding it across the table, Fanboy felt so confused. What did he want to do? Did he feel that way back? Thoughts like this never crossed his mind. Yeah, he surely liked girls. He thought about them a lot, the way a teenage boy would. But he thought about guys too before. And when Chum Chum would joke about how gay he acted around Kyle, the teen hero simply shrugged. He never really knew what to say. Even he didn't know if he was entirely straight, and he never thought of it as an important thing to think about. But he had to now. And he had to think of Kyle, of all people!

Coincidentally, said wizard reemerged from the hallway carrying a colorful stack of boxes. They piled so high that his vision was obstructed, and he had Scrivener Elf guiding him into the living room. Fanboy jumped up quickly and grabbed games from the stack to assist his friend. In response to this, the elf simply rolled his eyes and disappeared in a cloud of pink. The two teens carried the games to the middle of the room and laid them on the floor. Thin boxes that rattled from being filled with plastic lined the floor. Today was going to be quite the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Im back finally! IK i said that i'd update on saturdayz but uhhhhh…. Bad thingz happened soooo i kinda maybe didnt have enuff motivation 2 finish it till now OOPZIE! But i mean, we're all fucking quarentined anywayz so, everyday iz saturday now! XD!

Yeas this iz, finally, the lazt chapter. This iz all i wanted 2 do with the fic and. Tbh. im pretty happy w how it turned out!

Not much intro tbh. Pleaz lmk what u thot of this. OK boring part over LETZ GET A FINAL BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINN FRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE

Fanboy's mind was an anomaly, almost. A realization that, in the moment, feels world-shattering, was pushed out of his mind quickly by a simple distraction. Yes, it seemed the board games he was playing with Kyle had kept the teen hero's mind off of what he read.. About an hour ago? Not like he could tell, he was having too much fun with his pal. They began simple: Checkers, then they sped through two more games, before arriving at their current one: Battleships. A classic that they both enjoyed. Fanboy loved the whole military violence shtick, and Kyle fancied the strategic element.

"J6," called the wizard across from him with a sly grin.

"Dammit!" cursed Fanboy. Kyle was right to be smirking like that, he just sunk the last ship on the teen's fleet.

"Oh, quiet. It's not my fault you placed them all directly next to each other."

Fanboy looked down at his board. White pegs littered the top, and the bottom portion was devoid of any ships. Maybe he should follow the other's lead of prioritizing strategy? But the blonde simply shrugged and packed away his mess.

A new game was needed now. The boys' options were laid out before them on the living room carpet. And they were plentiful. Between Fanboy and Kyle, a system had formed: they were taking turns picking out the games. How revolutionary! Battleships was chosen by Fanboy, for the aforementioned reason of his boyish interest in violent games. This meant, obviously, that the next game was to be chosen by the other teen. And evidently, Kyle's eyes scanned the boxes. He was carefully picking. Though, the other options were background noise to the one sticking out in his large head: Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show. Yes, _the _Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show. The very game he wanted to play with Fanboy years ago in grade school. Of course Kyle had it in his house, he loved the game growing up! But his mind was stuck on the reaction that received those years ago. Surely, Fanboy had to have matured by now, and would at least silence any _comments_ he would've made on the nature of the game. He's certainly kept his mouth shut about it's presence, which seems like a good sign. Uncertainty plaguing his movements, Kyle reached a gloved hand out to grab the box. It was baby blue, sparkley, and not subtle in the slightest.

"Well… maybe, if you'd be comfortable of course, we could play…. This one?" his voice trailed off towards the end of the offer and he slightly hid behind the box.

Fanboy snickered. "Hell yeah, but it looks a little gay, good thing I'm wearing socks!" Kyle relaxed and elbowed the immature hero, laughing along with him. Obviously he didn't actually mean anything by that comment. He's just a stupid teenager.

"Still in denial about yourself, I see?" the wizard scoffed.

Fanboy was about to retort back with a wisecrack about the notebook until he remembered his eyes should never have been laid on it. Which lead his mind back to the dilemma he faced earlier: Kyle's huge gay crush on him, and whether or not Fanboy felt the same (and whether he COULD feel the same) Caught off guard by the situation he previously swept under the rug, the blonde simply chuckled and made his way over to the living room table, signaling Kyle to follow so they can play the game.

Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show was honestly a pretty simple game. Each player had a plain brown teddy bear. The two would take turns rolling a die. The numbers coordinated with articles of clothing to dress the teddy bears with. Once each player gathered up enough clothes to make an outfit, they'd dress the bears and have a fashion show, which they would then use Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Guide to determine what rating Mr. Unicorn would give each outfit. The player with the winning outfit won the game. Obviously the game breezed by pretty quickly. Kyle brought up that the game had replay value, the quick game could be played in multiple rounds without getting old. Wizboy quickly backtracked and added that they didn't have to play more than once-but Fanboy interjected permission to do so. Maybe… three or so rounds? The teen hero honestly didn't care how long they played. They could spend the entire day dressing up teddy bears and Fanboy wouldn't give an elf. (hey that's Kyle's phrase!) All that mattered to him was that Kyle was happy. He told himself that was to make up for when he'd eventually have to tell the wizard he wasn't gay, but Fanboy knows that's a lie. Well, not the gay part, (he hasn't figured that out yet) but he legitamtely liked seeing Kyle happy. That's why he spent so much time hanging out with him, that's why he bought a huge Frosty Freezy Freeze for them to share, that's why he's spending an opportune Saturday playing otherwise boring games, and that's why he's so damn confused about how he feels right now.

"I think you should go first, Fanboy," Kyle said, snapping the teen hero out of his thoughts and handing him the die. Though, it didn't help that their hands brushed against eachother, and it certainly didn't help that, even through their obnoxious fingerless gloves, the simple touch felt like electricity in Fanboy's arm. His heart fluttered in a familiar way. Electing not to think about that though, he moved his attention to actually rolling the die he was just handed. (yeah, just roll the gay thoughts away!)

Their first round went pretty smoothly. It only took about 10 minutes, and a good chunk of that was figuring out what the hell Mr. Unicorn was trying to convey in the complex web of rating instructions the game provided. (seriously, Mr. Unicorn needs to get his life together. He needs to be reminded that he won't find happiness at the end of an 8 ball of coke, or whatever else he was taking when he wrote this horse shit!) But, they eventually figured out what they were reading, and the results came in. Fanboy's bear came in with a whopping 6.5 (he still cheered over that, it's above an average!) and Kyle's totaled 9.8, adding another victory to the wizard's winning streak.

Kyle held up his bear. "Y'know, I think I realized why this one scored so high. It resembles you, in a way!" Fanboy looked at the toy the emo was holding. It was decked out in purple glasses, a highlighter green short-sleeved top, embroidered blue jeans, black converse, and a studded purple belt to match the glasses. And sure enough, just take away the embroidery and turn the glasses into a mask around his head, and that was exactly what the teen hero wore today.

"Oh-Oh wow, it does…" Fanboy could only stutter in response. He was too focused on the compliment Kyle was giving him when he said that.

Said wizard raised an eyebrow at the nervous boy in front of him. "Hm. Fanboy you've been acting a little, off, today? Is everything okay?" He said in a concerned tone. "Oh, do I need to get you anything? I don't want to be a bad host-"

Fanboy cut off what would've become a minor panic, "No! I'm fine.. I think I just," the teen wracked his mind for something to finish that with. "Need some air," How creative. Oh well, it bought him some time to clear his head, he supposed. So quickly after he said that, he had risen from the table and was out the door.

Kyle sat at the table, left in the dust. Naturally, worry grew in the pit of his stomach. They were having a good time up to that point. What caused the shift that made the other so uncomfortable? Maybe it was the game he chose? The wizard may have read his reaction wrong. But that couldn't be it, no, he recognized the genuine smile Fanboy had when his bear scored higher than he thought it would. But after that, maybe, when Kyle said his bear won because it looked like him. Yeah, that had to be it! Wizboy knew he was taking a risk by saying that, but he hoped that, at worst, the teen hero would crack a gay joke at his expense and it would be forgotten about. But now Kyle felt a little weak, and very worried that he overstepped a boundary. And now he was sure that Fanboy wasn't going to stay around much longer, if he even came back inside. The wizard started to rise from his seat, but fell back down and decided against it. The other needed a minute to himself. Kyle could go out to see if he was even still there later. And when he turned around, he saw Fanboy's phone sitting on the couch, meaning that he'd have to come back inside before he left. That calmed Kyle a bit.

He reached over to grab the comically large Frosty they were sharing and took a long sip from it. Blue raspberry. Recalling earlier that morning, Fanboy filled the cup with that flavor because Kyle couldn't get his own cup of blue. That boy was so nice to him. The wizard sighed, he didn't want a friendship like this to be strained. He hoped whatever was troubling the other had nothing to do with the two of them. Realizing that there was no use just sitting and letting the worries boil in his big head until Fanboy came back in, he reached down and grabbed his notebook. It had been stashed under the table to make room for their games. And Kyle used the notebook specifically for occasions like these. Gloved hands opened the book and flipped to the most recent page. He remembered having a good chunk of space left on the bottom of a page, which would make a good home for the beginning of today's private word vomit. But something odd resided on this page. Small blue splatters pooled at the upper left corner of the page, and slightly stuck the page to the previous one. Blue, the color of a Blue Raspberry Frosty Freezy Freeze. Kyle would _never _be so messy with his drink, and wouldn't even be drinking something like that while writing. (with the exception of what he was planning to do just now) His heart raced. Somebody read his notebook. Who would be drinking a Blue Frosty and reading his private thoughts? Fanboy. Of all people. Of all days. Kyle abandoned his earlier hesitation and dashed to the door.

The top stair to Kyle's apartment was not a very comfortable seat. Cold, hard, itchy concrete. But it's the best place in the world to be when you've just realized how gay you are for Kyle. Not directly in his presence, but close enough for you to go back inside when you've decided what to do with this information. (tell him?) And right now Fanboy was still deciding. He'd never been in a serious relationship before, (nothing of that sort in elementary school ever means anything) much less with somebody so important to him. Kyle was his second closest friend. The teen hero considered calling Chum Chum to ask for advice, but when he reached into his pocket he found it wasn't there. _The couch. Right._ Fanboy cursed under his breath. There was no way he was going back in right now, not without an excuse he could pull out of his ass when a certain emo asked what he was doing out there. So he continued to sit, twirling his thumbs, trying to think. But he jumped out of his thoughts (and maybe out of his skin) when the door behind him swung open, barely missing his hunched form.

"Fanboy" launched a familiar british accent, "Did you rea-" the obvious question was cut off by a spur of the moment decision. If he had no time to form words, Fanboy knew a classic way to get the specific message across. His lips were pressed against Kyle's. And they stayed like that for a few seconds, Fanboy's hands gripping the other's shoulders, and Kyle standing as stiffly as the twigs that resemble his skinny form. When the teen hero pulled away, he left the wizard stuttering unintelligibly.

Chuckling nervously, heart racing, the teen hero simply had, "So I think I'm gay, Kyle!"

Said redhead stared blankly. "You think?!" he sputtered. Rubbing his temples and trying to gather his thoughts, he inquired, "So. I'm guessing you read the notebook."

"Damn, how'd you know?"

"You're a messy eate-err, drinker. Plus you technically just assaulted me, so I'd hope you had a precedent."

"Well of course I have a president, we live in America Kyle!" Cue a disappointed stare from the wizard. Fanboy giggled and it made him melt inside a little. But this time, it felt so much nicer. It didn't feel wrong.

"Well," Kyle started, "Does this mean we're… together, now?"

"Of course we are!" Fanboy punctuated that by wrapping his arms tightly around his now boyfriend. They stayed attached for a good minute, before Fanboy grabbed Kyle's hand and led him back inside. They still had more rounds of Mr. Unicorn's Teddy Bear Dress-Up Fashion Show to play! 3

[plz leave a comment/review and lmk if i shuld write another fic! Bai luv yall]


End file.
